


The Bathroom's Floor

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: One night, Illidan wake up alone. He decide to go searching for Maiev, only to find her on the floor of the bathroom.





	The Bathroom's Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !

It was weird. Why was he feeling alone? The bed might have been big, he should feel her presence even if they weren't cuddling, so why this feeling?

He stretched his arm, fumbling, hoping to find any clues that she was there. But he only found blankets and mattress, no one. Even the place was cold, almost like no one slept there. Intrigued, Illidan finally opened his eyes and looked at the room. His eyes confirmed what he felt, Maiev wasn't there.

It was really weird. It has been two weeks he would wake up from time to time and see Maiev leaving the room in the middle of the night, like today, but she would always be back in the next fifteen minutes. He didn't asked why she was doing that because he was trusting her. But this night, he regretted it a little. She shouldn't be gone long enough to get the bed cold again. Still not really awake but really worried, he get up and went to search for her.

His spectral vision led him in the hallways, looking through every room to find a sign of her, almost tempted to go wake Khadgar so he could try to locate Maiev. Finally, before he could do it, he saw her in the bathroom, lying on the floor.

He entered, making sure to not make too much noises, and went directly to her body. She was lying on the grounds, in front of the toilet, using her arms as pillow and her respiration was calm, slowly moving up and down and he would even swear she was smiling a little.

He sat down next to her and, softly, shook her shoulder to wake her, also whispering her name. She opened her eyes and realized where she was.

"Sorry, fell asleep." She simply said, straightening.

"What happened?"

"Just felt like throwing up, it's nothing."

"Told you not to eat that much." He laughed.

She sighed. Just by looking at him, she saw he still wasn't completely awake and thought for a moment to keep the discussion for the next day. But at the same time, she knew she should tell him. And maybe that if she was telling know, he wouldn't react too badly.

"Why did you come searching for me?" She asked.

"I was worried."

"You better get used to it then."

"Something's wrong?" He asked, his voice more worried now.

"You're stupid." She answered. "That's already wrong."

Not leaving him the time to be offended, if he still would be offended when she was calling him stupid, she changed her position and put her back on his chest. She needed to feel him. To give her strength.

"Why am I stupid this time?" He wondered, unbothered by her obvious affection.

She really wanted to answer but she just couldn't say it out loud, it was so obvious. Instead, she changed the subject.

"I will take a break from my duty as a Warden. I need it."

"Why?"

"I changed." She simply answered.

She could feel Illidan raising his head, trying to think and remember how Maiev could have changed.

"Well, sometimes you're even more insufferable than me but I'm not surprised." He laughed a little thinking of that poor Khadgar who made the mistake to tell her to stop fighting and get back to Dalaran for no apparent reason.

"And?"

"And what? There's more?" Illidan said, surprised.

"Well, tell me." She said with a smile.

He hesitated, trying to talk but stopping himself after the first syllable or word. It wasn't easy to think when his entire body was telling him to get back to sleep. But he still tried.

"You get angry so much you get tired and almost anything get you angry. You also seem to be somewhere else from times to times. Like lost in your mind."

"Not bad, but there's something missing."

Illidan frowned, prayed she wouldn't ask for more as the only answer he got could assure his death. But thankfully, he wasn't conscious enough to find a lie.

"You're eating so much recently that you gain some weight." He said in one go. "But I couldn't tell you that."

Maiev looked right in front of her, still not believing she was with that idiot.

"I'm going to punch you Illidan." She groaned as she felt the nausea coming back. "But we shouldn't have this conversation now. We'll talk tomorrow when you'll be fully awake."

"I still don't see what you're trying to do." He said in all honesty.

"Can't you put the pieces back together?"

She heard him whispering all the information she gave him, trying to find what he missed but he couldn't think clearly. So, she took a deep breath and interrupted his thought.

"I'm pregnant Illidan."

He didn’t moved for a moment. Then he just hugged her, putting back his chin on her head as they were still sitting on the floor.

“That’s so great.” He only whispered, smiling.

She leaned back against him and also smiled, happy that it went better than she thought. They stayed there for a good quarter, until Maiev decided she could get back in their room without feeling sick again.

 

“You’re pregnant?!” Illidan shouted, now that his brain finally proceeded the information.

He straightened, now fully awake in the morning. His face unable to decide between the surprise, the joy and a mix of the two. Maiev groaned a little and turned to face him.

“I knew you should have reacted differently. That was way too calm.”

He didn’t even add anything. Instead he took her in his arms and buried his face near her neck and she could feel his laugh on her skin. The horns too.

“Horns. Horns!” She said, trying to push them on the side.

“Sorry.” He quickly whispered, moving his head. “But…Since when do you know?”

“Only a few weeks. I was just waiting for you to see it.” She ended up laughing before whispering. “But you’re stupid.”

She felt his smile against her.

“Call me stupid all you want Maiev, I don’t care anymore.”

They softly laughed, the euphoria slowly getting them. And they stayed in each other arms, Illidan hugging her as close as he could, thinking that if he was letting her go, he would wake up and nothing would have been real.

“Aren’t we expected on Argus today?” Maiev finally asked.

“They can take place of us.” Illidan answered. “I won’t let you go today.”

She sighed a little, after all she knew it would happen.

“We have so much to plan now.” He specified, putting a hand on her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
